Sixteen
by oORunningRiverEndlessSkyOo
Summary: When the initial work is over, Ginny finds it hard to sleep. She's strong, but everyone has a breaking point. When they reach it, having someone to help soften the fall is always a good thing.


**A/N: I wanted to write a one-shot of Ginny, not as the weak person she is portrayed as often, but as the strong, fiery, confident girl we know her to be. So, here goes. **

It had been two days since the battle. Two days to count bodies, maintain a semblance of order, and organize and execute repair teams. In all that time, she had lost and gained Harry, lost a brother, lost many good friends. Through it all she refused to show the state of heart, opting instead to plod on and hug her family, encourage her friends, and help in any way possible. In these two days, she hadn't slept at all. She was exhausted.

And now, she couldn't sleep. The bed was comfortable, warm, and, well, perfect. Her family was sound asleep all over the castle. Harry was asleep in his dorm, too, so that didn't bother her either. What was her problem, then?

Sleep. _That _was the problem. Every time she shut her eyes, lights flashed, people screamed, people _died. _She was only sixteen, for heaven's sake! She had fought in a bloody _war! _Suddenly, the air seemed too still, the blankets too warm. She slid out of bed, nearly falling in her haste. Yanking on a pair of jeans, she grabbed her wand and slipped out the door. She tip-toed quietly past her parents, dozing in some armchairs by the dying fire. Then, with one last glance around, she snuck out the portrait hole.

And stood there. Now where was she supposed to go? She turned hesitantly and took a few steps in one direction before freezing. There, on the ground in front of her, was a dark stain. This was where they had found one of her dorm mates, dead. Her heart was suddenly pounding in her throat, the air too thick to draw breath. _Too much, too much! Out, out OUT! _

Without warning, her feet were flying, feet slapping the cold stone in her frenzy. She didn't have a clue where she was going, she just wanted _out. _After many minutes, the stone changed to dirt, then grass. She found herself on the edge of the lake, where she threw herself down, gasping in the cool air. The stars twinkled above her, moon bright against black velvet.

Her heart constricted. It was so beautiful, innocent. She curled in on herself, shutting her eyes tightly. _Tonks, pink hair dirty. Lavender, blood streaming down her neck. Harry, limp. Flashes, green, red, yellow. Fred. Lupin. War. Dead, all dead. _A wave grew in her, rising, pushing.

She leapt to her feet, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I am sixteen!" She screamed at the sky, hurling rocks into the lake. "I am sixteen, and I fought in a WAR!" She stomped forward, kicking at the rocks, splashing into the edge of the water. "I fought in a war, I am a hero!" She fell to her knees in the water and slapped it with her hands. Letting out one last scream of agony, she hung her head. "I'm a hero." She whispered.

Footsteps crunched on the gravel behind her, and before she knew it she was on her feet, throwing up a hasty shield, alert for the light that was sure to be soaring for her at any second. _War reflexes, _she thought sadly, _I'm too young for war reflexes. _

"Whoa, Ginny. Calm down, it's just me." _Harry. _She hated this, but, "Prove yourself."

His green eyes looked at her somberly. "I am Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. Godson of Sirius Black. That's all I ever wanted to be." The truth of this statement hit her, and she nodded. The shield disappeared, and her knees felt weak. She started to fall, but strong arms caught her. They walked back to the shore, collapsing on it together.

She leaned into his shoulder, and his arms were around hers. He didn't mention anything that he had seen, and she didn't bring it up. They just sat.

"It's ok to cry, you know." He said.

"Yes, I know. Do you?" He nodded. "I almost lost you." She said, firmly.

"Yeah." He said thickly. She felt a tear drop on her arm, and looked over. He was looking right at her, tears streaming down his face. One slid down her own cheek, slow but sure. Then, by unspoken agreement, they cried. Arms around each other, they sobbed, releasing emotions that could not be spoken. They cried, for lost innocence, lost friends, and yes, lost _family. _

When they were done, they dried their tears. Harry kissed her forehead, and she suddenly felt incredibly tired. She could sleep for a week.

Harry yawned, and she giggled. This startled him, but that only made her laugh harder. He rolled his eyes at her antics, but he had a smile on his face. He rose, pulling her with him.

"Time for bed, silly." They traipsed back up the stairs, arm in arm. Once there, Ginny collapsed on the couch, too tired to go any further. She noticed her parents must have finally gone to bed, the armchairs were empty. Harry hesitated half a second before sitting down next to her.

She looked at him questioningly.

"If I sleep alone, I'll probably have a nightmare." She nodded, and draped a blanket over both of them, before curling into his side. He put his arm over her, and put his head on hers. Just before she fell asleep was, "I won't leave you again Ginny." She smiled sleepily before repeating her favorite childhood phrase.

"Together forever."

**A/N: So yeah, turned into fluff. But I still got my point across. Review if you want, they are nice, but I refuse to stoop to begging. **


End file.
